


You're Not Him

by mznaughty01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Emotional Manipulation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is one of the most popular, outgoing Alphas at his school. Jensen is a Submissive with an unknown past. This is their story.</p><p>Beta by the awesome saltandburnboys - thank you, darling!</p><p>Written for the 2013 ficathon at mpregwinchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Him

What a stuck up little shit.

Jared stared at the boy standing on the opposite side of the storm door from him. He was around the same age as Jared, but a little shorter and a little skinnier. His skin was pale and milky except for the light spatters of tan freckles dusted across his nose and over each of his cheeks. Dark green, his eyes were appraising, filled with haughtiness, and he used them to look Jared up and down. The top lip of his full, delicious mouth curled up in disgust as he finally met Jared’s gaze.

What a Beautiful Stuck Up Little Shit, all of it capitalized because _emphasis_ was a definite requirement here, damn it.

“And who are you again?” the Little Shit (LS from here on out) spat at Jared. His deep, husky voice was entirely too nice for the amount of disdain it held.

“Never told you who I was to begin with,” Jared countered. He had no intentions whatsoever of answering the question either. Not when he didn’t even know who this kid was and why the hell he thought he could get away with demanding Jared identify himself in the first place. This kid who didn’t fit. Jared knew for a fact the kid didn’t belong. Jared had been coming over to this particular house for the past ten years, ever since he and Chris had become fast friends back in the third grade. To this very day, though, Jared was still a little unclear on the finer details of how Chris trying to claim Jared’s GI Joe as his own, and receiving a prompt fist to the nose in response from Jared, had ended with the two of them taking a strong liking to each other. Huh, Alphas.

“Right, you didn’t.” A smile stretched across LS’s face, bright and blinding.

Jared smiled right back, because, _ohhh, pretty_. Which was really confusing as, just two seconds ago, he had been _mostly_ sure that he hated the kid for his snotty, uppity attitude. Mostly. Maybe. Probably. Okay, what Jared really wanted was to bend LS over the nearest flat surface and stuff his ass full of Lil’ Jare. Although the solid portion of the storm door prevented Jared from seeing LS’s lower half, and verifying his status as a Submissive, there was no way the kid wasn’t built to take a cock and knot. No way he wasn’t built to enjoy the hell out of it. Not with all that Alpha attracting loveliness he was made up of.

Hey, Jared could still hate the kid while fucking him, right? Wasn’t that, like, the whole gist of angry sex?

 _Yes!_ to the idea of angry sex with LS. Or to any type of sex with him for that matter.

And, all right, maybe, just maybe, Jared was being a little harsh with the hate thing. He’d just met LS. Honestly, he didn’t know enough about him yet to truly say that he disliked him, much less hated him.

More importantly, if he played his cards right, maybe he actually stood a chance of getting some of the pretty.

Gathering his composure, Jared puffed out his chest, his dimpled smile still in place (he couldn’t help himself). “Is—”

“You know, I just don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“Why he hangs out with you.”

“Why who hangs out with me?”

“On second thought, maybe I do know,” LS said with a roll of his eyes. “ _Must_ be just so he can feel better about himself.” The smile was gone and the curled lip had made its return. “Okay, well, this hasn’t been the most pleasant of experiences, but, still, take care. Bye-bye, now.” Then LS slammed the security door shut.

With Jared still standing right where he had been. On the front stoop. Outside of his best friend’s house.

Jared yanked open the storm door, then used his fist to pound on the interior door that had just been so rudely closed in his face. “Come back here! I’m looking for Chris, you little shit, not you! Where the fuck—”

“ _Jared. Padalecki._ ” a shocked voice said from right behind Jared. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, that was Ms. Kane back there, probably just returned home from work. “I will not deal with you using that type of language here. _I_ know your mama doesn’t tolerate it at her house and _you_ know I don’t at mine.”

She pinched Jared’s ear between the thumb and forefinger of her right hand for the first time in at least five years (and, Jesus, had it always hurt this much?) as she unlocked and opened the entryway to the house. Marching Jared inside, Ms. Kane lectured him the entire way about his inappropriate, foul, filthy mouth. All the while, Jared whined, “Ow, ow, ow, ow.”

He didn’t miss the fact that they passed LS along the way. LS who stood there with his arms folded across his chest and fucking _laughing_.

And _that_ was the whole of Jared’s introduction to Chris’s Submissive cousin from Pennsylvania. Aka Beautiful Stuck Up Little Shit. Aka LS. Bka Jensen Ross Ackles.

Hate wasn’t _nearly_ a strong enough word to describe the feelings Jared held for Jensen after their first meeting.

*

It had been two months now since Jensen had moved down to Texas to live with his mother’s sister. By silent agreement, Jared and Jensen didn’t speak to one another and were pretty successful at avoiding each other whenever possible (completely amazing given how much time Jared spent over at Chris’s house). They also shared a hate that was very much mutual.

Jared knew why he felt the way he did about Jensen. After Ms. Kane had sat Jared down at the kitchen table and given him a severe dressing down for the language she’d caught him using, she’d sent Jared on home. But only _after_ she’d called Mama first and brought her up to speed.

When Jared had slunk through the side door of his own house with an apology ready on his lips, Mama had slapped it down his throat when she’d thunked him on the head with the flat of her hand. Come to find out, Mama had been more upset about Jared using the type of language that he had with someone he’d just met ( _Don’t you have the first bit of common sense up in that great, big ol’ noggin of yours, boy_ ) and less about the language itself. And, despite Jared being seventeen, he’d still had his cell taken away for one week ( _Until you learn to speak like you got some common sense_ ) and his car for two ( _Maybe having to ride your bike everywhere for a while will give you time to think on how to speak to people like you got some common sense_ ) because he still lived in his Mama’s house and was still subject to her rules, same as both his younger siblings.

 _Common sense_ had sure been the phrase of choice for the remainder of that day.

Then there was also the simple fact that Jared didn’t like Jensen because of Jensen’s funky attitude.

What Jared didn’t understand was why Jensen disliked him so much. Jared was a likeable guy. Star quarterback. Most popular Senior in his class. All the Alphas wanted to be him and all the girls and Submissives wanted to be with him. Everybody and their grandmother liked Jared.

But not Jensen.

Once, Jared had asked Chris what the deal was with his cousin. Because Jensen now attended the same high school as Jared and Chris as a Junior and it had quickly become apparent that Jensen was funny and made friends easy and liked to engage in harmless flirting with just about every Alpha that crossed his path and that his funky attitude was reserved solely for Jared. Chris had just shook his head sadly and said, “That’s Jensen’s story to tell, man.”

Only Jensen couldn’t tell his story if he never spoke to Jared, right? And Jared really needed to know _why_ Jensen didn’t like him. Honestly, he did. Else it was going to drive him bat shit insane.

So Jared was going to force Jensen to speak to him. Starting now.

The hallway was filled wall-to-wall with students. First break of the morning had just begun and classes wouldn’t resume for another ten minutes. Jared pushed his way through the packed corridor, eyes scanning each face.

And, _bingo_ , there he was.

Walking fast, looking down at a paper he held in his hand, Jensen was about to break his rule of avoiding Jared at all costs and didn’t even have the slightest clue. Jared stood there, waiting, waiting, waiting...

He shoulder checked Jensen right into a set of lockers. But instead of walking off and laughing at his assholery, hoping Jensen would scream after him in frustration listing all his reasons why he hated Jared so much, Jared slapped his hands on the cool metal to either side of Jensen’s head, trapping Jensen in place.

Jensen glared at him. And the saying, if looks could kill? Jared was so happy they couldn’t. Otherwise, he’d probably find himself walking through a swarm of angry hornets right about now. With his cock and knot hanging out and his ass exposed. With everything drenched in honey.

Yeah, the way Jared had chosen to go about this was bad, really bad, but, well, it was too late now. And the one thing no one could ever accuse Jared of was an unwillingness to commit.

“Hi, Jenny,” he said, with a wink and a flash of his most charming grin. “I think me and you need to have a little conversation.”

“Get. Away. From. Me.” Each word was hissed through clenched teeth.

“I will—Whoa, _hey_ , not cool, dude.” Jared thrust his ass backwards to avoid the knee that came within very dangerous proximity of his most favorite part of his anatomy ever. See, he _knew_ Jensen wanted to...harm...his...

Well, fuck.

Although it wasn’t required, most Submissives wore clothing which contained a gauzy patch of resilient material over the area of their crotches. A way to show they were proud to be the sons of Micah, the Submissive husband of Adam who came after Eve had been expelled from the Garden of Eden for trying to tempt Adam with fruit from the forbidden tree (of course, way the story went, Micah had then managed to get both himself and Adam the boot for a totally different reason). The only thing revealed by the see-through part of the pants Submissives wore was a smooth expanse of hairless flesh, no different than a shaved thigh, the area only marred by a thin, imperceptible slit located about eight or nine inches below the belly button.

Nothing inappropriate. Or obscene. Definitely nothing on display that could be considered taboo.

Except when a Submissive got so turned on that his arousal extended beyond making his ass slick in preparation for a good, hard ride and right into making his dick good and hard. Enough to push his dick straight through that thin slit.

Like Jensen’s was doing now. Jared stared (he couldn’t help himself and, shit, why did he seem to always find himself feeling like that every time Jensen was around?). Jensen’s dick was the prettiest shade of deep, dark pink, almost reddish-purple, from being stored away inside the sheath in his body and also from the blood currently filling it out.

Jerking his gaze up, Jared locked eyes with Jensen. He was about to let a snarky comment fly about how nice it was to actually find out that Jensen’s supposed dislike of him was all an act and to thank Jensen for showing him in such an awesome way. But something in the dark green eyes staring back at Jared stopped him.

Jared didn’t know what it was exactly that caused him to ask instead, “How close are you?”

“I-I...there’s no way...I can’t—”

“Jesus, Jensen, just tell me how close you are.”

“Close,” Jensen admitted, voice quiet and his lids sliding shut over his eyes. “But class starts up again in a few minutes and I _can’t_...I can’t go in there like this.”

A quick peek around showed that while the hallway was still filled with their peers, none were paying attention to Jared and Jensen. Too involved in talking and gossiping. Jostling each other around. Acting silly.

Or paired off in couples and pushed up against their own set of lockers.

“I’ll take care of it,” Jared reassured. Then he unfastened Jensen’s jeans and also undid the button holding the sheer patch in place before peeling it to the side.

“ _Jared_ ,” Jensen yelled, eyes popped open and wide, “what the hell are you—”

“Just...just let me.” There was a long pause, and Jared wondered if Jensen just expected him to do it, but then Jensen gave a slight nod. “Gotta be real quiet, Jenny.” The warning was delivered at the same time that Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen’s erection. “Else we’ll both get into trouble.”

“Nghhh,” Jensen moaned as Jared pumped his hand up and down, but it was too loud, so Jared pressed his mouth against Jensen’s to muffle the sweet, sweet sounds tumbling from those soft lips. Hardening just the tiniest bit more, Jensen’s dick spasmed and twitched in the tight grip of Jared’s fingers.

One major advantage to Jensen being a Submissive was the lack of anything to clean up. No balls and knot meant no mess.

Jensen watched him, head resting against the locker behind him. “Th-th-thanks.”

“Better?” The question was unnecessary because Jared could see that Jensen’s dick had started to soften and retract.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.” Once Jensen’s dick was stored back inside his body and out of sight, Jared redid up his jeans. The bell rang, signaling the end of break just as Jared popped the last button back into place. Before walking off, he said, “C’ya.”

For the next two class periods, and lunch break, Jared’s cock was hard as hell, pushed up against the back of his zipper, but hidden by the length of his jersey. When it normally came to sex, he was all about the quid pro quo. _Especially_ when it came to sex at school, just to prevent this type of unfortunate and uncomfortable circumstance from occurring. Sure, there had been time constraints which would’ve prevented Jensen from returning the favor of an orgasm the moment after he’d finished his, but even without the unfavorable restriction of the clock working against them, Jared still wouldn’t have put that demand to Jensen.

Because his plan had changed. He didn’t need Jensen to tell him why he disliked Jared so much. He just needed Jensen to see and understand what a good guy Jared was. And Jared refused to let a little bit of horniness undermine his greater goal.

*

What a Beautiful Stuck Up Little Shit.

A whole week had gone by since Jared had so graciously helped Jensen out with his problem and it was more than obvious that, yep, Jared’s plan to be regarded as the good guy had _failed_. For the tenth time that day, the millionth in the past seven, Jensen rolled his eyes on seeing Jared, then turned around and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Jared was so done with this fuckery. He stalked off right behind Jensen, caught up to him, grabbed hold to his arm, then dragged Jensen behind him while yelling, “Chris, I’m heading down to the basement!”

There was no answer to Jared’s statement, nor had he expected one. Chris and Steve were too busy in Chris’s room jamming out on their guitars with Gen singing in her beautiful, clear soprano the soulful lyrics she’d written herself. Hell, more often than not, they preferred Jared to be elsewhere when they all got deep into a session like that. They never seemed to appreciate the humor of Jared singing along, too, mostly because he sang loud and out of key on purpose. It would be a good twenty minutes before they missed him.

And two hours or so before Ms. Kane returned home.

Meaning, Jared had Jensen all to himself for the time being. And he had him all to himself for more than long enough to coax Jensen’s dick into coming out to play again.

Jared faltered while stomping down the hall. When, exactly, had the point of this situation transformed from Jared planning to demand Jensen tell him what the hell his problem was into Jared wanting to get Jensen off a second time?

“Fuck are you doing, you fucking Neanderthal!”

 _Huh_ , Jared thought, catching his step again, _there had never really been a difference between the two._ Not if Jared was being honest with himself. From the moment he’d first lain eyes on Jensen, from the moment Jensen had first opened his mouth and revealed what a ruthless, smart ass he was, there hadn’t been a difference.

The door to the basement was shut tight and firm behind them as Jared continued dragging Jensen down the steps and into the center of the basement. Soon as Jared let go of him, Jensen started off in the direction of the way they’d just come.

“Might as well stay, Jenny, because if you go up those stairs, I’m just going to bring you right back down.”

Whole body strung tight, Jensen stopped behind a high backed couch that came up to his waist. He braced his arms on the top of the couch’s cushions. “What do you want from me?”

“I want to know why you always act like such a nasty little bitch towards me. What have I done to you?”

Stiff shoulders rose up and down. “What makes you think you’re so special? Maybe I’m a bitch to everyone.”

“I have eyes, so I know that’s nothing but a load of crap.” A few strides and Jared was on the same side of the couch as Jensen. Then behind him. He placed his hands on top of Jensen’s, pressed his body close. “There’s only two times when a Submissive’s dick drops. To piss. And while in the presence of a very compatible Alpha.”

“Don’t—”

“So which one is the case for you right now, Jensen?” Although he couldn’t actually see if Jensen’s dick had made an appearance, Jared was certain it had. He rolled his hips as he continued, “Is that a piss hard-on you got going on down there? Or is it for me?”

Jensen pushed his ass against Jared’s straining cock. “Please, please,” he whispered as he rubbed himself all over Jared. “Please, Jared, please don’t do this. Please don’t.”

Christ, Jensen was so fucking hot. All sweet moans and breathy pleas—

And asking Jared _not_ to continue.

Hands up, Jared took a big step back. Contrary to what Mama thought, he actually did possess a decent amount of common sense. And no delivered in any form meant just that— _no_.

He watched Jensen for a few moments. Took in Jensen’s hung head and saw him try to regulate his uneven breathing by sucking in huge gulps of air. “Tell Chris,” Jared finally said, “tell him he knows where to find me if he needs me.”

Once home, Jared flopped on his bed, his hands folded behind his head as a makeshift pillow. Thoughts of Jensen on his mind (pretty, pink dick that came out for Jared, so sensitive to Jared’s touch, so responsive— _Please, Jared, please don’t do this. Please don’t._ ), Jared fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was dark.

And he woke up to find Jensen sitting on the edge of his bed, his back to Jared.

“I’m sorry,” Jared said. “For earlier, I didn’t—”

“Your little brother let me in.”

“I figured it was either him or my sister. Because no way my mama would’ve let you in and let you stay up here with me with the door shut if she was here.” Sitting up against his headboard, Jared scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Listen, Jensen, about earlier—”

“You remind me of someone from back home,” Jensen interrupted again. “But you’re not him. Because that day at school? He wouldn’t have waited for my okay to stick his hand in my pants. And just a couple hours ago, he definitely wouldn’t have stopped. Would’ve taken my wet ass and the presence of my dick as all the permission he needed.”

“Sounds like a real fucking asshole.”

“But you’re _not_ him.”

“Nope, I’m not.”

“And I get that now.”

“Good.”

“I really do.”

Jared sensed that was that. Jensen wouldn’t be speaking any further on the subject. But there was still so much more to know about Jensen and Jared wanted to know it all. “So, I, uh, there’s this coffee shop. Not too far from here actually. We could—we could walk there. I mean, if you wanted to.”

“Are you asking me out?” Jensen’s voice was filled with amusement.

“Depends on whether or not you plan to say yes.”

“Yes.”

“Then, yes, I am asking you out.”

“I would love to go. But—” Hiking a leg up on the bed, Jensen half turned his body towards Jared. Enough that it became obvious that Jensen’s dick was out and pushed up against his belly, held in place by the patch of sheer material.

“Can I?” Jared asked, tone soft, hopeful.

“Please.”

Afterwards, Jared still didn’t require Jensen to return the favor. He just took himself to the bathroom and rubbed a quick one out, Jensen’s name on his lips. As he washed off his hands, he came to the realization that the game plan had changed yet again.

Jared didn’t want Jensen to only see him as a good guy. He wanted Jensen to see him as a gentleman. Someone worthy of Jensen. Not the asswipe from Jensen’s past.

And today? Had been a huge step forward.

*

And now two giant leaps back.

In the past month since Jared had taken Jensen to the coffee shop, they’d been out to the movies twice, out to dinner at a sit down restaurant once, got some fast food together multiple times and Jensen had attended each and every football game until the end of the season, cheering Jared on. They weren’t “officially” together as a couple, Jared had been trying to wait for the right moment to bring that subject up to Jensen, but they _were_ together. Another silent agreement between them, but this agreement one the whole school, and each of their families, knew about.

Which made it really fucking difficult for Jared to be slapped in the face with this bullshit. This bullshit specifically being Jensen sitting on the floor next to the vending machine in the commons area during lunch break and surrounded by Gen (okay), Chad and Misha (both Submissives, both okay), Chris and Steve (also both okay) and Tom and Mike (both Alphas, but not okay, not okay, _not okay_ ).

Jared didn’t have a problem with Jensen hanging out with other Alphas (he _didn’t_ ), but Tom and Mike were different. Different because Jared knew that Tom was interested in Jensen. Everybody knew that Tom was interested in Jensen. And the reigning theory going around was that Mike didn’t have a brain of his own so Mike was also interested in Jensen just because Tom was.

Jared actually had his own theory about Tom and Mike. Going by things he’d overheard between them, and had seen with his own eyes, he was of the opinion that they were just a little bit bent and did things that were totally fucking gay for Alphas to do with each other. But in the interest of not starting any shit, Jared had always kept his mouth shut.

Damn if Jared was going to keep his mouth shut now, though. Not when Tom was stretched out on the floor next to Jensen with his head in Jensen’s lap and Jensen’s fingers running through his hair. He wasn’t going to call Tom and Mike out for what was their own disgusting personal business, that wasn’t his style, but he was about to make it very known that Jensen was off-fucking-limits.

A come to Jesus meeting with Chris and Steve was also in order. They knew what was up between Jared and Jensen, even if they didn’t like it for whatever fucked reason. Had been subjected to Jensen’s dick making an appearance whenever it had been too long since Jared last got him off so many times now that they weren’t even shocked anymore. So it was not cool for them to just be sitting there like this shit was all right.

Hell yeah, a come to Jesus meeting was definitely in order. One that involved fists and faces and—

“What the hell is your problem, Padalecki?” Tom yelled.

At least that’s what Jared _thought_ Tom yelled. Was kind of hard to understand Tom as his face was all smooshed in by the foot Jared was using to shove him off Jensen’s lap. Fingers wrapped tight around Jensen’s upper arm, Jared yanked him up to his feet.

“Fuck off,” he snarled when Chris also jumped up and made a move in their direction.

“Chris, it’s okay, I’ll be okay,” Jensen said.

“Yeah, I know you’ll be okay,” Chris replied. Paused. Then, “But it’s not really you that I’m worried about.”

But Jared didn’t allow himself to think any further on what Chris’s comment was supposed to mean. He escaped, pulling Jensen along behind him, taking advantage of the distraction provided by Steve and Gen as they tried to hold back Tom and Mike and Steve’s shout of, “Chris, little fucking help here, buddy!”

Jared dragged Jensen to the room where his next class would be held. And because he was a good fucking guy, a regular goddamn gentleman, _nothing like that asswipe from Jensen’s past_ , he even took pity on Jensen, whose dick was out, before he left. Right there, in that dark room where it was just the two of them, Jared fell to his knees and sucked down Jensen’s erection, enjoying Jensen’s moans and groans right up to the point when Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, just like he’d done with Tom. Pissed off to an unbelievable degree, Jared put that much more effort into getting Jensen off as soon as possible so Jared could get the fuck away and get the fuck away _quickly_.

That Jensen’s dick was the hardest and reddest it had ever been—that Jensen had screamed the loudest he’d ever screamed as he’d came the hardest he’d ever come—since they’d first started messing around was something else Jared did not allow himself to think on.

*

“Do it, please, please do it, I want you to, please, Jay, _please_.”

Jared was in the bed behind Jensen, although he wasn’t supposed to be. But after the events which had happened earlier, Jared’s concern for where he stood with Jensen had grown until he knew there was no way he could stay away. He’d acted like a jealous asshole, knew he had because Jensen refused to speak to him for the rest of the day. Amends were needed so Jared had convinced Chris into talking his mama into letting Jared spend the night even though it was the middle of a school week. The okay had been given...so long as Jared stayed away from Jensen’s room after lights out.

They’d spent the evening as a family, eating dinner, doing homework, watching tv shows—with Jensen ignoring Jared the whole time and Jared’s frustration mounting. Soon as the news went off, Ms. Kane had gone off to her room and Chris had fallen asleep on the couch leaving Jared alone with Jensen who continued to ignore him as he played around on his cell phone.

Eventually, Jared dozed off himself. When he woke up, it was to discover that Chris was gone and that someone had also covered Jared with a blanket.

But what really caught Jared’s attention was Jensen. Who stood in the center of the dark hall straight across from where Jared lay. Naked. Stroking his hard, exposed dick.

It hadn’t taken much more invitation than that for Jared to trail behind Jensen to Jensen’s bedroom, to strip out of his clothes and let them drop on Jensen’s floor and to crawl into Jensen’s bed after Jensen. Jensen had immediately started writhing against Jared. Had pressed his ass against Jared’s cock. And he’d begun with the begging. The so pretty begging.

 _Do it, Jared._ _Please, Jared._ _I want it, I want it_ so _bad._ _Please, Jared._ _Please do it, please._

Jared’s mind was blown. Because Jensen had yet to even touch Jared’s cock, hadn’t even given Jared one fucking handjob yet. And now he wanted that cock deep inside of him.

But, God help him, Jared wasn’t strong enough to say no. After going so long with no reciprocation, after Jensen’s hot and cold and hot again act from today, he wanted it, too, oh, did he want it. Probably wanted it worse than Jensen did.

In one move, Jared rolled Jensen under him, face down. He used his hands to spread open Jensen’s cheeks. Cock lined up, he pushed into Jensen in one slow and easy stroke, gave Jensen exactly what he’d asked-begged-pleaded for.

So hot. So tight. All the lights were out, so Jared couldn’t really see himself feeding his cock to Jensen’s hungry ass, but he sure could imagine what it looked like. And what a glorious image that was.

“Jay,” Jensen whispered, “Do it, Jay. I want it, I want all of it.”

Shit, was Jensen talking about—

Nah, he couldn’t be asking Jared to knot him. Matings weren’t for life, could be dissolved with enough time and distance, but they were too young to take such a big step, Jared just seventeen and Jensen sixteen.

“I want it, Jay. Please.” Then Jensen shoved his ass up hard and right over Jared’s knot. He clamped down tight.

Jared’s knot expanded in response to the pressure and he came. Deep inside of Jensen. And, whether he’d wanted it to happen or not, they were tied.

“Jesus,” Jared breathed, shocked as his cock continued to pulse. His heart pounded with the reality of what Jensen had just done and he knew he should be mad at him, but what was the point? They were mated now, Jared could actually _feel_ the bond, and feelings of anger and resentment, shouted words, weren’t going to change that.

Besides, being mated to Jensen wasn’t the worse thing in the world. If they were still together in another five years or so, Jared probably would’ve wanted to make that commitment himself.

And Jensen needed Jared. There was something in him that was damaged. Something broken. Something that had to do with whatever had happened to Jensen back in Pennsylvania that Jared still didn’t know the details of and with that dude from Jensen’s past whose name Jared still didn’t know.

Something that Jared wanted to fix.

Face pressed into the crook of Jensen’s neck, Jared kissed him there. It was a kiss that tasted of the salt of sweaty skin...and the salt of Jensen’s tears.

“Thank you, Jay,” Jensen mumbled as he rocked back and forth on Jared’s knot and rubbed himself to a shuddering orgasm against the sheets, “thank you.”

*

Jared held the packet clutched tight in both of his hands. He hadn’t opened it yet, but he knew what it was. He’d applied in January, it was now the end of March— _the packet was thick_.

The door to Jared’s bedroom squeaked open behind him. Jensen had arrived.

Although Jared had been excited when Mama had handed the envelope from OSU to him, he hadn’t opened it right then, calling Jensen first. The only person on his mind had been his mate. How he wanted to share this moment with his mate more than with anybody else.

“Hey,” Jensen said.

“Backatcha,” Jared replied, turning towards Jensen.

They were about to face their most serious challenge yet in the form of Jensen remaining behind in Texas to finish out his Senior year of high school while Jared went off to Ohio to attend college. Logistics would have to be figured out and plans made to ensure they saw each other enough to prevent their bond from dissolving. But it was all achievable.

Hell, Jared was convinced anything was possible now after they’d weathered through their first set of challenges together. The first ones which had shown up in the form of the reactions of their families to the news of their mating. Hands thrown up in the air, Mama had stomped off while rambling on about _noggins that were entirely too big_ and _common sense that was definitely too lacking_ , but she’d grown to grudgingly accept their relationship.

Chris and his mama were a different story. They accepted it now, too, they didn’t have a choice, but the look Ms. Kane had shot at Jensen, not Jared, the night they’d revealed their mating had been loaded. As was her statement of, “I had really hoped for something different, Jensen.”

Jensen had just shrugged and kept right on shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth. Even when Chris muttered something about at least not having to see Jensen’s dick play peek-a-boo anymore now that Jared would be fucking him on a regular basis. That had been the real clue for Jared as to how pissed Ms. Kane was, because she didn’t say one word to Chris about his language.

And Chris hadn’t left it at that. First chance he got, he pulled Jared to the side to ask, “Has Jensen told you yet? About _why_ he’s living here with us now?”

By the end of that very short conversation, Jared had made it absolutely clear that he didn’t want to know. Chris had had his chance to tell and he’d chosen not to. Jared was content now to wait until Jensen was ready to talk about what had gone on with him back in his home state and he _would not_ be going behind Jensen’s back to get the details.

Ever since, there had been a rift between Jared and Chris that widened more and more with each passing day and with each time Chris tried to tell Jared about Jensen’s past. It was all right, though. Because Jensen was more than enough to fill up all the empty spaces.

“So,” Jensen said from where he stood in the center of the room, “I’m here.”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Tossing the packet onto the center of the bed, Jared elaborated, “About that.”

“About that.” There was no excitement in Jensen’s tone, none in his face.

“Yeah. It’s my acceptance letter. To OSU.”

A smile curved up the corners of Jensen’s lips. “You’re not him,” he repeated his words from that long ago day. “But sometimes, sometimes I wish that you were in some ways.”

“What the hell kind of thing is that for you to say to me, Jensen?” Jared growled, pissed.

“ _That’s_ it,” Jensen said, laughing the same off kilter laugh he’d laughed the day of their first meeting. “ _That’s_ the way I wish you were more like him.” Smile faded, he walked over to the bed and threw his own something down on top of the envelope. “ _Not_ in this other bullshit way where you find someone else while you’re off at college, then want to give me up as your mate.”

The stick was white and long and rectangular. With a light purple cap on one end. And a circular window in its center which framed a blue plus sign.

Despite all of their time together, the progress Jared had thought they’d made just by them being together, it was so obvious to him now that Jensen was still damaged, still broken, still so fucked in the goddamn head it wasn’t even funny. He wondered if he’d somehow missed the signs on accident or had willfully ignored them because he’d wanted Jensen to be okay, wanted _them_ to be okay.

Wondered why he’d never bothered to strap on a condom, not once, even if Jensen had claimed to be on BC. Jared knew better than to make mistakes like that.

No, Jared wouldn’t be going anywhere at all for a long time that didn’t include work and home and Jensen.

“You can’t leave me, Jay. I need you— _we_ need you,” Jensen said, pleaded. “And I won’t let you go, Jared, I _won’t_. I—I can’t.”

Arms wrapped around Jensen, Jared held him in a tight embrace. “No, Jensen, I won’t leave you. I’ll never leave you.”

And Jared meant every word he’d just said.

What a Beautiful Stuck Up _Manipulative_ Little Shit.

Fuck.


End file.
